Tiffany Doggett
Tiffany "Pennsatucky" Doggett, portrayed by Taryn Manning, is an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary and the first season's primary antagonist. Doggett, who exhibits strong violent tendencies, became a devout Christian following her arrest and believes Jesus Christ is speaking through her - giving her the ability to perform miracles. She is a guest star for Season One and a series regular in Season Two. Overview Life Before Prison Doggett is depicted as a sexually irresponsible drug addict. She claims her reasoning for her fifth abortion was due to her cousin being arrested for having a baby while continuing drug use. Before she went to the abortion clinic, she was together with a man who had, apparently, gotten her pregnant. He is not the same companion seen at the abortion clinic when Doggett goes to get her fifth abortion. When a nurse makes a snide comment about all her abortions, Doggett gets a gun from her car and shoots the nurse in the middle of the day with many witnesses. A coalition of pro-life supporters hail Doggett as a hero, and fund a high-profile Christian lawyer to defend her in court. She did not appear to be religious whatsoever prior to her meeting the Christian lawyer, who later helps her with her doubts when she begins to turn away from the Christian faith. In prison, she has devoted herself to God, spending most of her time trying to preach His word and convert others to His ways. In some episodes, she even heals the pains of other inmates such as Watson's knee (this was actually part of a joke/revenge by Alex which eventually ended up convincing Doggett that she could really heal people, and during a 'Scared Straight' visit she assaulted a disabled girl in a wheelchair in the bathroom with the belief she could heal her). Tiffany primarily works in the prison's laundry room. Season One Her homophobia earns her a kiss from Alex. Her lawyer reaffirms her faith after Doggett's experience in Psych. In the middle of a Christmas performance, Piper left the show. Tiffany walked out and met her outside and after threatening Piper numerous times with weapons, Piper finally snapped and beat Tiffany until she fell unconscious. Season Two In the beginning of Season 2, Pennsatucky gets new teeth as a result of Piper knocking most of them out. Her relationship with Leanne becomes strained and the two eventually become enemies. Pennsatucky also starts a weird "friendship" with Healy, promoting his group therapy sessions "Safe Place". She also loses much of her religious fervor and becomes more easy going. Relationships Friends * Leanne Taylor - She seems to have a close friendship with fellow inmate, Leanne Taylor, who has been entranced by Doggett's stories of Christianity and throughout the entire first season follows her loyally and unquestioningly. Later, this relationship goes sour after Doggett returns to the prison after being in solitary confinement due to her prior altercation with Piper. Leanne believes, that while Tiffany was gone, things became more peaceful without someone bossing everyone around all the time. After returning to the prison, most Doggett's teeth have fallen out from Piper previously repeatedly punching her. She eventually gets oral surgery to gain a new set of teeth, and brags about it to the rest of the laundry members. Leanne finally voices annoyance at Tiffany, who she perceives is acting arrogant and "high and mighty." * Piper Chapman(?) - For a brief period, she also had a friendship with Piper before she allegedly "disrespected" her, forcing Doggett to set out to kill her. Piper repeatedly punches Doggett until she is unconscious, which also knocks out most of her teeth. It is because of this incident that Doggett later gets oral surgery, paid by the government, to gain a new set of teeth. When Piper returns to the prison, she and Doggett are forced to hug, on Joe Caputo's orders, to prove they are on better terms with each other. * Sam Healy - Mr. Healy becomes Doggett's personal counselor when he notices she is having anger management issues, which is something he can also relate to. They also relate over the fact that since the end of season 1, all Doggett's friends have turned on her and the women no longer trust or like Healy due to his treatment of Piper. Doggett is shown to respect and trust Healy, taking interest in his counseling and expressing her desire to stop "being the bully". However, Healy's influence on Doggett is also negative since talking to him only strengthens her opposition to homosexuality and he convinces her that lesbians are trying to conquer the world. * Big Boo - After being rejected by Leanne and her old laundry crew, Doggett becomes friends with Big Boo. Despite her opposition to homosexuality, she becomes convinced from talking with Healy that lesbians are trying to conquer the world by eliminating men. Enemies *Alex Vause - Alex and Doggett are enemies due to Doggett's opposition to homosexuality. Appearances Season Two }} Memorable quotes "It's a metaphor, you potato with eyes!" _Tiffany Doggett Gallery Season 1 Promotional Photos Tiffanypps1.jpg tiffanypps2.jpg tiffanypps3.jpg Season 2 Promotional Photos pennsatucky promotional pic.jpg Others Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters